


Choose Your Boyfriend #1

by peachesandsocks



Series: Choose Your Boyfriend [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), My Chemical Romance, One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandsocks/pseuds/peachesandsocks
Summary: This is a series I really hope I'll continue. You, the reader, will be able to picture your "boyfriend of choice" as you read through and I will keep it gender neutral (so all my mlm boys, non-binary, ace, etc. are more than welcome too). It will mostly be fluff, considering the gender thing. The chapter are also going to be short (under 1k words) so they won't be too tough to read.-You come home late at night, to find your boyfriend asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I really hope I'll continue. You, the reader, will be able to picture your "boyfriend of choice" as you read through and I will keep it gender neutral (so all my mlm boys, non-binary, ace, etc. are more than welcome too). It will mostly be fluff, considering the gender thing. The chapter are also going to be short (under 1k words) so they won't be too tough to read.  
> -  
> You come home late at night, to find your boyfriend asleep.

You got home late at night, to be met by the sight of your boyfriend sleeping on the couch. He was so tired after practising and working hard, but he insisted on spending every night with you. His soft, bare face was resting in his hands, and his lips were slightly parted. On the table in front of him, you saw he’d made food for the two of you, your favourite. You couldn’t do anything but stand in the doorway, smiling at how sweet your boyfriend was.

“Hi,” he muttered sweetly. He smiled, his eyes still half closed. “Did I fall asleep?” “Yeah,” you answered and walked towards him on the couch. “I’m sorry, the food is all cold now. I shouldn’t have made it, it was just-” You plopped down on the couch next to him, swinging your legs across his lap. You grabbed his face in your hands, making him pout by pushing his cheeks slightly with your hands. “Baby, it’s still perfect. It’s lovely, thank you, I love you-” He looked at you in surprise, and now he grabbed your face.

“You love me?” His words were slightly muffled because of your hands pushing his lips apart, but you saw what might have been pure joy in his eyes. “Yes, I do.” You saw a tear forming in the corner of his eye. “You really love me?” Your felt your own eyes sting at the sight of your beautiful boyfriend, and how shocked he seemed at someone actually loving him. “Yes, I love you, babe. I love you so much, I love every part of you.” You stopped squeezing his face, but the dumbfounded look stuck on his face. “I. Love. You.” He gulped, trying his best not to cry. “I love you too,” he whispered softly. “I really love you too.”

The two of you sat there, looking at each other. You hadn’t ever told each other you loved each other, and now, you both knew. You both knew how much you needed each other, how much you appreciated each other, all with those three small words.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly, after quite the while after sitting in silence. “Dude,” you shook your head at him and his soft, innocent silliness.

“Yeah?”

“You’re my boyfriend.”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to ask for permission to kiss me.”

The two of you laughed out loud, taking in the cheesy and silly situation you were in at half past twelve am.

“That’s a yes right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are just hanging out at your apartment with your boyfriend.

You often found yourself, and your boyfriend, sitting on the couch. You were both in sweatpants and hoodies, living up to the lazy Sunday, and you were usually sat at each end. The two of you didn’t feel like constantly cuddling, constantly being all lovey-dovey, because your relationship was nothing but friendship with a little more feeling. You stretched your legs a little further, poking your boyfriend’s side. His reaction was to tighten up, letting out a little noise. You felt the corners of your mouth pull a little up, and you poked him again with your foot. He once again let out the noise, just a little louder. You were about to poke him with your foot again, but this time he grabbed it with his hand. He looked at you, and his eyes stared directly into yours. “Don’t tickle me, I’ll get back at you.” You poked him with your other foot, grinning at him. “You really think I’ll stop?” You started poking him vigorously, making him toss around. He started laughing and tried to avoid your pokes, but you had moved closer to him in order to reach him. 

“Stop it, please,” he laughed. He kept tossing and turning, and he ended up on the floor. You were both quiet for a second, but you both burst out laughing when you looked into each other’s eyes. He grabbed you by your ankles, pulling you down on the floor with him. Of course, he didn’t hurt you, but the moment you landed he started tickling you. He poked your sides, and despite how much you curled up and tried to cover yourself he still was able to tickle you. You tossed and turned, twice as much as he’d done, and you swore you could feel tears in your eyes. “Stop, oh my gosh, stop,” you laughed. “Told you I’d get back at you.” You tried your best to find out how to make him stop, and suddenly it popped into your mind. “I’m going to pee myself!”

He instantly stopped tickling you, lifting his arms over his head. You hurried and got up, quickly grabbing one of the pillows from the couch, hitting him right on his head. He sat there, slightly dumbfounded at the sudden impact his face had had with the pillow. “Oh hell no.” He grabbed a different pillow, this time hitting you square in the face. Your first reaction was to let out a squeal and then hit him back. You quickly got up on your feet trying to run away before he was able to hit you back, but because he was in remarkably better shape than you, he caught on after you’d taken about three steps. “Don’t you even think about it, babe.” 

You were standing in the middle of your living room having a pillow fight as if you didn’t have a single care in the world. It was first when the seams of your pillows started tearing, and you were both crying from laughter, you stopped. You both just stood there, pillow filling tossed around you, and halfway empty pillow covers in your hands. He cocked his head slightly to the side, giving you a sweet boyish smile.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“But you have to admit that I won.”


End file.
